Jo's Journey to Happiness
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Jo becomes involved with Jo. The outcome of their relationship affects everyone around them.


Jo had had it. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with her mother and the hunters that came to the Road House. She felt like she was attached to her mom. There was no place for her to go. When Jo used to try to date a hunter, at least she would get out for awhile, but It usually ended up such a mess that she didn't even bother with dating anymore. She was destined to die an old maid, still running the Road House.

That's when John came in. Hmmm, she thought, she'd never really considered him. She'd tried to catch Dean's eye but Dean's attention span was too short. Besides, with all the qualities she'd been attracted to in Dean, some of them had to have come from John. Just maybe . . .

"Hi ya," she said while putting down a bowl of popcorn. "What can I get for you?"

"A beer, please," he looked tired like the other hunters. But, John also had manners, which set him apart from the others.

When it was quiet, Jo sat by John and told him about how she felt trapped in the monotony. She mentioned wanting to go to movie at the drive-in a few towns over. Then, she got up to see if some guys who just walked in needed anything.

John walked up to the bar where Ellen was. "I guess Jo wants to go to a movie at the drive-in," John told her.

"Good. Take her," Ellen replied. "She's been awful to be around and maybe you can figure out what's going on in that head of hers. I sure can't."

So, Jo and John planned on the drive-in the next evening.

John did some research on what he was hunting and then slept. He was used to sleeping all day and being up all night. He hopped in the shower and headed to the Road House.

Jo was ready to leave when John got there. Ellen waved to them from the bar and off they went.

John opened the truck door for her. He could smell her perfume or shampoo as she got in. He closed the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side.

They made small talk on the road. Jo started to run her fingers through his wavy hair that brushed against his collar. He thought it odd and wondered what she was up to.

He nearly drove off the road when she laid her hand on his. Then she whispered in his ear, "We don't actually have to go to the movie. We could just get to know each other."

John looked at her, really confused. He moved the truck a little ways down a deserted road so he had a few moments to mull over what she'd said and how he should respond. He turned off the ignition, "What did you just say?"

"I know you see me as a little girl. You always have. But I'm not. I'm a woman and I have needs."

John was trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying.

"I figure you have needs, too," Jo went on. "We could just fill each other's needs when you come into town."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" John asked.

"Because I only meet hunters and I'm tired of them."

"I'm a hunter."

"But you're different. You know what you are going after. You are more mature and I doubt you have some of the strange kinks the other hunters do."

"How can you be so sure?" his eyes twinkled and she didn't want to push that topic any further.

" Any kinks you have wouldn't cause injury. You'd be amazed what some of those boys are into."

"So, you're suggesting we get together when I'm in town, no strings or feeling attached?"

"Yes."

"Any why do you think I would do that?"

"Because you still wear your wedding ring. You're not looking for someone to love because you've already had that. I'm talking about a light-hearted fling when you are here," she stopped talking and John seemed to be considering the idea.

So she put her hand back on his. Then, she started to kiss his neck. She could feel his body relax and sink into the seat. He put his hand on her cheek so she could look him in the eye," No promises or expectations. No broken hearts."

"Agreed," she found his mouth and led him along. "It's just us, John," Jo said softly. "No one needs to know. Just us."

He let her lead and he followed, sometimes clumsily. He was rusty in that area because it had been so long. Damn, but it felt good.

SNSNSN\

A few weeks later, John stopped by again. Ellen was surprised to see him so soon. Jo's attitude was much better when he arrived.

Jo and John cuddled in the motel parking lot, looking at the stars and chatting before going inside. The feeling of Jo lying against John's body felt good to both of them.

They went inside and clothes were flying. After such a frenzied start, it ended with long, slow kisses. Jo wanted to stay there in John's bed but she didn't dare ask. It was just supposed to be casual.

SNSNSN

Months later, Dean and Sam came to the Road House. Jo tried to be her usual self but it was getting harder and harder. She knew she was pregnant. She had known for awhile but John hadn't stopped by for her to tell him.

She made her small talk okay, but then she just had to ask, "How is John doing these days?"

"Okay, we guess," Sam answered her. "We don't hear much from him. He sends us coordinates and we go a-hunting.. Other than that, we haven't actually seen Dad in about 7 months. Why?"

"Just let him know I asked about him," Jo did her best not to sound desperate.

Two weeks later, the boys were back. They still hadn't spoken to their dad and they didn't know what he was up to. Dean and Sam were more than just a little confused as to why Jo kept asking about John. She used to want to hear about their latest hunt and all the gory details. Now she gagged when she cleaned off the tables and looked a little green.

"Do you think Jo is alright?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She just doesn't seem like herself. Does she look sick to you?"

Dean looked at Jo again for a few moments, "She looks a little heavier. Look what that weight gain did for her breasts. I could really go for this."

"Don't go there, Dean," Sam called him off.

"Look, I was just saying--"

"I know what you were saying," Sam explained. "Not every woman you see has to be broken down by their physical assets."

Dean grunted a little and then he went back to his food.

SNSNSN

John called Sam and Dean a couple weeks later. They relayed the message that Jo had asked about him.

"How did she sound?" he asked.

"Not like herself," Sam replied. "I think she might be getting sick. Dean said she looked heavier and had better boobs. You know how Dean is about boobs."

John was silent.

"Dad? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. Just tired. That's all."

SNSNSN

One month later, John got a phone call from Ellen. "Where are you, John?"

"On the road," he answered. "Why?"

"You need to come to the Road House right now."

"I'm in the middle of a hunt, Ellen."

"I don't care. You need to hightail it over here."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, Mr. Winchester, you can decide that for yourself when you get here."

SNSNSN

John was so tired. He drove straight through to get to the Road House, imagining what Ellen couldn't tell him over the phone and why she sounded so mad.

He walked in and went to see Ellen at the bar. "Okay. I'm here. What's up?"

"Go ask Jo," was all Ellen would say. "She's in her room."

John stood up slowly, nodded to Ellen and started toward their living quarters at the back of the Road House. When he reached Jo's room, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked louder. No answer. H tried the knob and found it unlocked. So, he went in.

The first thing he did was to turn on the lights. He didn't want to be tripping and falling all over the place. That's when John saw Jo, sitting on her bed, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. There were tears streaming down her face and she had a black eye.

John went right to her bedside," Jo, what happened?"

"It's all my fault," she said as she kept rocking, "It's all my fault."

"What is?" John asked.

"I just needed someone and you weren't around," her words were slow. "I remembered a guy who used to be nice and kind. I wanted to hook up with him and he was willing even in my condition. It started out fine but then he got rough. I hurt. I told him to stop. He didn't. I'm so sorry, John."

John wasn't understanding what Jo was trying to tell him.

She stopped rocking and let go of her knees. When her legs were out in front of her, John saw her large belly.

"Jo-" John wasn't sure exactly how to word his question.

"Yep. I'm pregnant," she answered his unspoken question. "It's yours."

John shook his head, trying to clear it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Remember our deal? No strings attached? That's why."

"How far along are you?"

"Don't know. Haven't been to a doctor. I don't want to be a part of the rumor mill."

"Then I need to take you in," John stated. "We can go a couple hours to the city where word won't get back". He was quiet for a few moments. "Why did you need to hook up with this guy?" John was feeling himself get angry.

"The urge was too great."

"You need to decide if you are a flirt or a woman with child. You can't be both."

They walked out past Ellen and John Told her that he was bringing Jo in. Ellen just nodded and kept wiping glasses.

SNSNSN

John opened the truck door for Jo and helped her get in. As he walked to the driver's side he was trying to think of the nearest medical facility that would still be far away enough to protect Jo's privacy.

"Take me to St. Luke's," she requested when he started the truck. "I know it is a drive but I'd be more comfortable there."

"Alright," was all John said as he put the truck in drive and took off.

"The baby is ours," Jo broke the silence. "I didn't know if you heard that part or not. I plan on keeping the baby and raising the baby by myself.

"You said no strings," John's voice was deep and his words were slow. "You know I have to get this demon. You know how long I've hunted for it. You can't expect me to just quit now."

"I don't."

"A baby needs both parents," John went on," I don't know how you will be able to provide all that a baby needs."

"I'll do my best and go from there."

"I'd like to see my child from time to time."

"I wouldn't take that away from you."

Another long break in the conversation.

"Why did you want me in the first place?" John asked.

"Because I know you are a gentle man," she replied.

"Then why go to someone else, especially in your condition?"

"I needed to feel desired. I needed to blow off steam."

"You should have waited until I came by again."

"I'm sorry, John. I am really sorry." She started to cry. "I didn't know if you would be mad at me. I didn't know if you would speak to me again, much less come to my bed."

"I'm not mad," John's voice was steady. "I'm confused. You didn't call me when we are having a baby. You put off telling me until it was to late for you to make another choice. Not that I'd want you to make another choice. That would be all your decision. Then you take a hunter to bed and wonder why it turned out like it did? You know that some of them have kinks. You were smart enough to shy away from them before. Why not now?"

"I was scared of being alone," she answered.

"You are going to have to get over that," John told her. "From now on you'll have even less time to socialize and meet people. You'll be busy being a mom. It's the best job in the world but it does isolate you from others."

Another silence.

"Who did this to you and what exactly happened?" John just wanted to make sure he had all the facts.

"I won't see him again or any other hunter. As for the rest of your questions, I'd rather not talk about it."

John had to accept her answer as good enough so he drove on to St. Luke's.

Once at the Emergency Room, John let Jo go back by herself. She didn't want to tell him what happened, so he didn't think she'd want him back there. Besides, that way she could talk to the doctors and be honest without having to worry about what John was thinking.

After what seemed like an eternity, John's name was called. A nurse let him back to where they had Jo. Jo looked so sleepy.

When the doctor came in, he was very efficient. He introduced himself, told John that there were cuts that needed antibiotic ointment applied, that Jo's eye was okay, her internal abrasions would heal in time and that Jo had been through way too much. He wanted John to make sure Jo got enough rest, kept her stress level down and ate right.

John told the doctor he'd make sure she had all she needed.

"Oh," the doctor said on the way out the door," congratulations. You are having twins."

"Thanks," John replied. Twins . . . . That was going to take awhile to sink in.

They wheeled Jo out because she'd been given a sedative. She also had a bottle of them to take home with her. John made sure he had all the doctors instructions and papers before getting Jo into the truck.

It was dark on the way back to the Road House. There was just a sliver of the moon in the sky. Jo was fast asleep in the passenger side and John was contemplating the universe when a shriek started him out of his thoughts.

Jo was fighting someone only she could see. Her limbs were flying all over the place. John pulled over. He gathered Jo in a blanket and talked to her soothingly. She fell back to sleep with her head on his shoulder. John drove even faster to get back to the Road House.

SNSNSN

Ellen was busy with customers when they returned. Jo could barely walk so Jo mostly carried her back to her room. Her clothes were in a plastic bag that John put on the floor. After getting her settled on her bed, he found her a nightgown. He untied her hospital gown and couldn't breathe for a moment. Jo's breasts were covered with in bite marks, including some that broke the skin. She had bruises that he hadn't seen before. He just put her nightgown quickly on her and tucked her in.

Then he went to talk to Ellen.

SNSNSN

"Ellen, who did that to Jo?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me," Ellen shook her head.

"When did this all happen?"

"Last night," Ellen replied. "I knew when I saw her this morning."

"She could still be in shock," John suggested.

"I thought she'd talk to you," Ellen replied. "That's why I was so insistent."

"I'll stay in her room tonight," John said, "but then I have to go."

"What could be more important then being by her?" Ellen was upset. "You still need to go chasing demons, don't you?"

"Ellen, when this all began, it was no strings attached. I wasn't looking for a relationship-"

"But you got a baby," Ellen stated. "You should rethink it now."

"Two babies," John laughed at Ellen's reaction. "They said we're having twins."

Ellen was at a loss for words.

"The doctor said she needs to get antibiotic ointment on the cuts. The abrasions will heal on their own in time. She's supposed to get plenty of rest, keep her stress level down and eat right."

"How is her stress level supposed to be low when you're gone, John? I don't know who did this, but I bet he'll be back in here sometime. How can she relax when she knows that?"

"I'll take her to Bobby's when I leave," John was trying to formulate a plan. "It's plenty quiet there and she'll be away from whoever did this."

"And where will you be, John?"

"Hunting, but I'll stop in as often as I can," John swore. Ellen sighed. "Look," John continued," it's all I can think of for now. You know Bobby will be good to her."

"Have you cleared all this with Bobby yet?" Ellen asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"He'll be fine with it," John acted like it would be nothing when in reality he didn't know how Bobby would react. That's why he wasn't going to give him any advance warning. He just planned on showing up on his doorstep like usual.

SNSNSN

"Hi, Bobby," John sounded cheerful when he showed up at Bobby's door.

"Hi, John. Always nice to have company."

"Actually, I need to ask a favor." Bobby nodded and John went on, "I need a safe place for Jo to stay. I'll explain more later."

"Okay. That's fine."

"Good. I'll go get her." John walked back to the truck and helped Jo get out.

Bobby watched them coming his way. He noticed Jo's stomach. He also noted that she didn't seem happy. He saw the black eye and figured that was part of the explanation he'd get from John later on.

"Nice to see you, Jo. C'mon in," he stepped back to hold the screen door open for them.

"Hi, Bobby," was all Jo could muster in a quiet voice.

"Where can she rest at?" John asked.

"Put her in your usual room so she has her own bath. She could probably use a little more privacy and quiet."

John got Jo settled in. He brought her bag up and unpacked it for her. He brought in towels and linen and made her bed. Then, he made sure she was resting before he met Bobby in the hallway.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Bobby asked.

"No. I don't dare go that far away," John replied. "How about we talk in the boys' old room?"

Each man sat on a bed.

"What's up with Jo?" Bobby was blunt.

"Well, we started having a casual relationship awhile ago," even as John said it, he heard how bad it sounded. "We just got together whenever I was in town. Jo got pregnant and didn't call me. Ellen called me yesterday and told me to come. Jo's carrying my babies. I found out about that later. But, yes, twins. Anyway, Jo's hormones must have been working overtime. She decided she had to hook up with a young hunter from the Road House. He gave her the black eye, bites all over her breasts, and abrasions on the inside. The bites need ointment put on them. The rest has to heal on its own."

"Do you know who's responsible?"

"No. She won't say," John looked defeated.

"Does Ellen know?"

"Ellen couldn't get her to talk. She'd thought Jo would talk to me, but she won't."

"Are you still in love with Jo, John?"

"I never was, Bobby." John tried to explain, "We'd agreed that there would be no strings attached or broken hearts. I still need to get this demon. That's my focus right now."

"Your priorities are all screwed up," Bobby told him. "You have two new lives coming into this world and having them and their mom doesn't trump the demon?"

"Jo said she can do it all on her own. So, I'm letting her."

"And dumping her on my doorstep. Just like you used to do with the boys."

"I feel I'm getting closer to this demon, Bobby. You have to understand--"

"I do," Bobby cut him off. "You are being selfish and stubborn. However, Jo will always have a place to stay here for as long as she needs. When do you plan to leave?"

"In the morning."

"Then, you'd better tell her now because what she doesn't need is a surprise."

John stood and realized he had a bottle of pills in his pants pocket. "These are Jo's sedatives. She wakes up with nightmares. That's when I give them to her. She's supposed to get plenty of rest, eat right and keep her stress level down."

"And you don't think your leaving might stress her out?"

John couldn't look Bobby in the eye because he knew he was right. He knew he was being selfish and stubborn and he owed Jo more than just to dump her at Bobby's. But, the hunt for the demon was driving him on.

SNSNSN

"Bobby will take care of anything you need," John told Jo. "He'll take good care of you. You are safe out here. I'll check in from time to time and see how you are or come visit."

Jo just stared at him, amazed the words coming out of his mouth. She just nodded. What else could she do?

Bobby and Jo watched John drive out. Bobby asked Jo if she wanted some breakfast. She shook her head.

"Here," he said as he handed her a glass. "At least have some milk."

Jo drank it down. "I just need to rest. I'll come down later for something to eat."

Bobby sighed as he watched her slowly make her way up the stairs. He cussed out John under his breath.

SNSNSN

Bobby was watching television when he heard screams. He turned off the TV and realized they were coming from upstairs. He bounded upstairs to find Jo's door locked. He kicked it in and ran to Jo. She was sitting upright in bed and Bobby couldn't tell if she was still asleep.

"Jo," he spoke gently as he approached her. "Jo, it's okay. You're safe now." He put an arm out to hold her.

She jumped and her eyes opened frantically scanning the room. When she saw Bobby beside her, she just started to cry.

"It's going to be alright, Jo," Bobby soothed her. "We'll get through this."

Slowly, the tears stopped and Jo spoke, "You don't need to put up with me, Bobby. I can just go back to the Road House."

"No, you can't. Not after what happened. I want you here. I want you safe."

Jo looked up to face him, "Really?"

Bobby nodded.

That made her cry all the more.

SNSNSN

"I think it would be best if we moved you into the boys' room. That way if you have a nightmare during the night, I won't be downstairs."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Jo laid down in the other room while Bobby moved her things. He asked her if she wanted a sedative. She shook her head, "I don't want to live in a haze like that."

At suppertime, Jo was still just picking at her food.

"You have to eat," Bobby reminded her.

"I know," she replied as she moved more food around her plate.

"How far along are you?" Bobby asked.

"The doctor at St. Luke's said about 22 weeks."

"Didn't you see a doctor before that?" Bobby asked.

"No. I didn't want anyone to know and spread rumors in the small town."

"Don't you think you should find a doctor up here? I could take you in to the clinic and see who is available," he offered.

"I'd rather give birth at home," Jo replied. "I hate doctors. Do you have someone around here who could help with the delivery?"

"I--I don't know," Bobby was taken back by surprise. A home birth?

"You know how there are doctors who aren't real doctors that treat hunters? I'd rather have one of those."

"They usually just patch you up, honey. They don't deliver babies much, if at all."

"Can you check for me?" Jo's eyelids drooped. "I just don't need more strangers peeking and poking at me. If it's so easy to figure out how to kill the evil in this world, the same person should be able to figure out how to deliver a baby. It can't be that complicated."

"I'll see who I can find," Bobby was running through all of his contacts in his head. "Now you just try to eat."

With that, he cleared his plate and started to wash dishes. Jo brought her plate over half-eaten and offered to do the dishes. Bobby just told her to go relax in the living room, maybe call her mom so she'd know Jo was okay.

SNSNSN

"Road House. This is Ellen."

"Hi, Mom."

"You at Bobby's?"

"Right. I'm doing okay. John left this morning but Bobby's been doing everything the can to make me feel at home. I think I am going to be alright."

"You can always come home," Ellen reminded her. "

"Not right now," Jo tried to explain. "It was hard for me to be there after what happened. Maybe later on."

"Okay. Glad to hear you're feeling at home at Bobby's."

"I'll call in a few days, Mom. Don't worry about me."

SNSNSN

The next days blurred together. Jo would be fine when she was awake. She was beginning to eat better at Bobby's insistence. At night, though, she was still plagued by nightmares and did not get a decent night's sleep. Bobby slept lightly, keeping an ear open for Jo in case she needed him. If she slept during the day, she still had nightmares. Bobby wanted to be able to make them go away but he had no clue who to do that.

Bobby located a midwife who would come to the scrap yard to see Jo. During her first visit, Bobby found himself waiting in the hall impatiently. Then, the midwife opened the door and asked him to come in.

"She should be gaining more weight," the midwife told them. "but considering the unique circumstances, she is doing okay. I've recommended some prenatal vitamins that Jo needs to take everyday with food. You can pick them up at any drugstore. Her other injuries are healing well. I know about the nightmares and I don't know of anything to help you. Sometimes talking about the experience helps. I'm always available to listen. Another idea is to have a relaxing night-time routine and see if that puts Jo in a more restful sleep. Having Bobby nearby is a good idea too since Jo has said that she feels safer when he's there. Jo doesn't want to go to the hospital and I think she could give birth at home if she has enough support for her and the babies. I'll plan on coming back in about a month and at that point I can go through the birthing process with you in case it happens before I can get here. Now, don't go getting that panicked, I'm not far away. You have my numbers." And she left.

"I liked her," Jo said. "She was really nice and genuinely concerned about me and the babies."

"She sure gives out lots of information," was all Bobby could think of to say. "Do you really feel better when I sleep in here?"

"Yes."

"Good. I started just doing it for myself so I could keep a closer eye on you, but I'll stay. Until you decide I'm crowding you."

SNSNSN

John called a couple of days later. Bobby told him that Jo was sleeping.

John asked, "How's she doing?"

"How do you think she's doing?" Bobby threw back at him.

"Bobby, I can't fight with you every time I try to call. I'm doing the best I can here."

"You should be doing the best you can here, with Jo," Bobby wasn't letting up.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I really am. I can only do as much as I can do. Is Jo still having nightmares?"

"They never stop."

"I don't know how to help her, Bobby. I don't know how to help her without hurting her some more. I can't stay around and I don't want her to get too used to me."

"Used to you? You guys have babies together and that won't go away. Have you thought about that?"

"I know, Bobby, but right now I need to keep my brain in the hunt or I could get myself killed, you know that. I just trust that you'll get her all she needs."

"You can count on me, John," Bobby sighed. "Have you told your boys yet?"

"Um.. no. I haven't gotten around to it."

"When do you think you will?"

Only silence from John's end.

"I'll call the boys," Bobby offered. "They need to know and Jo needs their support. I'm doing this for Jo."

"Okay. Tell Jo I called," John yawned. "I'll try back another time."

"Good luck hunting, John. Stay safe."

"I will."

Bobby decided not to put it off any longer. He dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Bobby! How are you?"

"Fine. Fine. I'm fine." Bobby was at a loss for words. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just research on a spirit that likes to hang herself in the houses around town. Why? What's up?"

"Any chance that you and Dean could come to see me?"

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Sam could tell by the sound of his voice that Bobby wasn't asking for the usual visit.

"I'd rather tell you when you get here."

"Sure," Sam was quick to agree. "Dean and I should be able to get on the road tonight. Okay if we come in late?"

"Just come," Bobby said.

As he hung up, Bobby heard movement upstairs. He went up and found Jo in the hall.

"Did John call?"

Bobby couldn't tell if she'd wanted to hear from him or not. "He called when you were asleep. Did you want me to wake you up for his call?"

"No, I'd rather not take his calls right now," Jo didn't look Bobby in the eye. "I'm mad at him right now."

"That's okay, Jo." Bobby admitted," I'm mad at him, too."

SNSNSN

"Dean!" Sam yelled across the parking lot.

Dean's head popped out from under the hood of the Impala. "What?"

"Time to quick necking with your baby. We need to go to Bobby's."

"Why?"

"Don't know! Didn't say!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam probably didn't even ask," Dean mumbled under his breath as he got back under the hood.

Sam expertly packed their bags, checked out of the motel and put they packs in the backseat. Dean was just wiping his hands on a rag before he slammed the hood.

"Should we grab burgers on the way out of town?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good," Sam answered as he got in the passenger seat.

"What's Bobby want?" Dean asked while munching down on a handful of fries.

"He wasn't very clear at all when he asked," Sam replied. "I guess he wants us to find out when we get there."

"You got any ideas about what it could be?" Dean was still talking with his mouth full but Sam was used to that.

"Nope. You?"

"Nada," Dean replied as he turned up the tunes and headed to the interstate.

SNSNSN

At supper, Bobby told Jo that the boys were coming. Her mouth dropped open, "Why?"

"I figured it might put you more at ease with them here," he explained. "I can be pretty boring but they always seem to bring some life into my house. Besides, they need to know the good news."

Jo still looked unsure.

"Wouldn't you like to be around more people that are excited for you and happy for you?" Bobby asked. "I thought it might make it easier on you."

"Do they know?" Jo's voice was very quiet.

"Not yet. I'll tell them, let it settle in before they see you. Don't worry about it. I know these boys. They'll be so excited."

SNSNSN

"What?!" Dean's voice carried and Bobby was glad Jo didn't keep her window open.

Sam just looked confused. "Where is she?"

"Inside."

"Where's Dad?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"On a hunt. Where else?" Bobby replied, glad that Sam was handling it better than Dean.

"So Dad gets Jo pregnant and then splits?" Dean was struggling to grasp the situation.

"Pretty much, Dean," was all Bobby said.

"Look, Dean," Sam sounded on the warpath as he told Dean how it was going to be. "Dad isn't here, we are. We've always been around Jo. She needs us now and we're not letting her down. So get over whatever issue you have with it in the next few minutes because we're going inside and I don't want you to be giving Jo any crap."

"I'll be nice," Dean relented. "I wish Dad would have given us a heads up on this. What was up with the talk he gave us about if we got some girl pregnant?"

"Apparently it doesn't apply to him, Dean." After a long moment of silence, Sam spoke, "We'd better get inside. I'm sure she heard the Impala pull up and is wondering what's going on out here and what we're saying about the whole deal."

Dean and Sam grabbed their packs and followed Bobby inside.

SNSNSN

Jo was sitting up in the living room watching television. Her head turned as soon as she heard the door open. She knew if the boys were upset they would just drive off and she hadn't heard the Impala leave. So she figured everything was okay.

"Hey, Jo," Sam was the first to reach her. "I hear you're giving us a brother or sister."

"Two," Jo corrected as she held up two fingers.

"Two," Sam was surprised. "Really? That's great." He gave her a hug, "I hope they're like me."

"Now wait there, Sam," Dean broke in. "Why can't they be like me? I think two miniature Deans would make the world a better place."

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he tried to look innocent. "I can't help it if I am such a wonderful guy."

"Okay," Jo decided. "One of each. One like Sam and one like Dean. You two balance each other out. I think that would suit these two."

"Do you realize what you are asking for?" Bobby questioned her. "These two didn't get along the best at times. Are you sure you want that?"

"Look at them now," Jo replied. "As long as my babies can depend on each other like these two, I'll be happy."

Dean gave her a hug. "No matter how they are, we'll help you reel them in every now and then."

"Thanks, Dean," her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Well, it's past my bedtime," Bobby announced. "I'm hitting the hay. See you all in the morning. You boys can have my room and your dad's room. Just ignore the door."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "What does he mean ignore the door?" Sam asked Jo.

"I was screaming from a nightmare and the door was locked. So Bobby kicked it in. Now we sleep in your boys' room."

"Would you mind if one of us stayed with you while we're here?" Sam asked. "That would give Bobby a chance to get some good sleep."

"That would be fine," Jo said. "Want to go tell Bobby?"

Sam took the stairs by twos on his way up.

"So, are you and the babies doing okay?" Dean asked Jo.

"We're fine. I had a rough spot at the Road House before I came to Bobby's. I'm doing much better here."

"What kind of rough spot?" Dean was concerned. When Jo didn't answer right away, he added, "If there is any way I can help, I need to know."

"It's okay," Jo lied. "I'm okay."

If she was so okay, why were the nightmares still plaguing her sleep? Dean knew it must be something big. and painful so he didn't push the issue.

"Here," Dean said as he reached for the green afghan on the couch behind her," Give me this." He covered her with the afghan, put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub. "You are way too tense," he told her. "Sam and I will get you feeling better."

Just then, Sam came downstairs. "Bobby's okay with that. He's going to sleep in his own bed. I can stay with Jo tonight and then we will go from there."

Dean and Jo nodded.

Jo was slowly making her way upstairs. Dean whispered to Sam, "She said she had a rough spot at the Road House before coming here. When I asked her what happened, she clammed up. Maybe she'll tell you."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it, Dean," Sam replied.

"I just want to know if I can help her," Dean's voice had a bite to it. "I don't want her to suffer if it is something we can fix for her."

"I'll let you know if she tells me," Sam said. "But I'm not going to push her. She needs to feel safe and protected. That has to be out priority."

"Agreed," Dean whispered back as they headed upstairs.

SNSNSN

Dean took a look at the door and mumbled, "Damn, Bobby. You are stronger than I thought. It's gonna take more than a few screws to fix this one."

He got ready for bed and laid down on what was usually his dad's bed. His head wasn't on the pillow long before he was sound asleep.

SNSNSN

Sam and Jo went to bed in the other bedroom. Jo's stomach was starting to put a strain on what she had for a nightgown.

"Would you like to go shopping for some clothes?" Sam asked Jo. "You will need more and bigger ones before you deliver. I'll give you a ride and even hold your purse while you shop."

"You goofball," Jo replied, laughing. "I don't even carry a purse. But, I would like company. Are you sure you want to spend time shopping?"

"It's not as interesting as hunting but I think I can handle it for one day," Sam smiled.

"That sounds good," Jo eased into bed. "Let's work on the details in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jo. I am really happy about the babies."

"I know you are, Sam, and I love you for it. Goodnight." Jo quickly drifted off to sleep.

SNSNSN

In the morning, Dean made fun of Sam for being willing to go shopping with Jo. Sam just shook his head and said, "Well, it's official. You'll never grow up."

"I'm plenty grown up," Dean protested.

"I'm thinking of someone besides myself, Dean. Jo is all alone here. Dad left her, which makes me want to slug him about now--"

"Now hold on," Dean interrupted. "How do we even know for sure the babies are Dad's? Think about it, Sammy. She could just be saying they are."

"If she was going to make up a father for her babies, don't you think she'd pick someone with a normal family?" Sam left Dean at a loss for words as he went downstairs for breakfast.

Bobby gave Sam some money and told him to make sure they got two cribs. "I need to have a place for the little ones to sleep," he reasoned.

Sam could have told him that two little babies would fit fine in just one crib but Sam sensed that Bobby was getting excited about having babies in his house. Either he planned on Jo sticking around or coming back to visit.

Sam and Jo came back with clothes for her, the babies, baby supplies and two cribs. Jo was happy. Sam had just figured all pregnant women were happy. It wasn't until Jo started to smile that he realized she hadn't been.

Sam and Dean left to go on a couple hunts and then said they'd be back in a couple weeks. That left Bobby and Jo once again.

SNSNSN

"You can stay as long as you want," Bobby reminded her over supper one night.

"I know, Bobby. Thank you."

"It would be nice to hear the patter of little feet in this house again. Sam and Dean were the last youngsters I had here."

Bobby had pulled Sam aside before he left to se how Jo had been sleeping. Sam told him that she woke up upset about every other night. Sam had tried talking to her about it but she didn't say what had gone on in her nightmare. Sam and Bobby agreed that if she spoke about what happened, she might be able to realize that she was safe at Bobby's and that it was a nightmare. It was based on a bad memory, but it wasn't going to happen again.

Bobby was sound asleep when Jo's screams woke him up. He woke her up and then just tried to comfort her while she cried. He felt so helpless.

When the tears stopped, Bobby asked in a gentle voice, "Can you tell me about what happened?"

She knew what he meant and her face went white.

"It seems so silly that you go through this over and over. Since I don't know what the cause is, I can't help you. It hurts me that this is happening to you."

"You help me, Bobby," Jo tried to force a smile. "You help by being you."

Jo went to wash her face. When she came back, Bobby was trying to fall asleep.

"John's not coming back, is he?" Jo was at the foot of Bobby's bed.

"I don't know if he will," Bobby was honest. "I don't agree with him. He should be here."

"No," Jo sounded strong. "It's better he's not here. If he calls, just tell him I'm sleeping."

"If he comes, should I stop him at the door?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," was her reply.

SNSNSN

Sitting on the couch one night after supper, Jo asked Bobby, "Hey you. got a minute?"

He came out from the kitchen. "What do you need?"

Jo patted the couch cushion next to her. "Come sit a spell." After Bobby sat down, Jo said, "How are you, Bobby?"

"I'm fine," Bobby looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been acting like a crazy woman lately and I want to know how you are holding up."

"You haven't--"

"Don't be polite now, Bobby. I know I have. I catch myself crying for no reason, pissed off for no reason and yet you stay the same."

"You have a reason, Jo."

"I know. I'm often reminded by the two kick boxers in my belly that they are there."

"Are they that bad?"

"They're going at it right now. Want to feel them?" Jo didn't really wait for a response. She just took his hand in hers and placed it where the hardest blows were.

"Wow," Bobby said. "Forget what I said before. You are allowed to be a crazy woman for the rest of your life raising these two."

Hmm, Jo was thinking that if she didn't bring it up now, she never would. "Would you like to help me raise these two?"

Bobby was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I would. I just didn't know if you wanted to stay."

"You've taken care of me and been my protector. I know you'd do the same for the babies."

"If that's what you want, Jo," Bobby moved his hand so it was around hers.

"It's what I want. You are the kindest man I know. You've been so patient with me." Jo moved Bobby's hand until it was around her shoulders. "Is this okay?"

Bobby nodded.

Jo rested her head on his shoulder and Bobby rested his hand on hers.

"I was thinking I should move my room down here because of the stairs," Jo said.

"Okay," Bobby agreed. "I thought they would get to be a problem at some point. I'll still be able to hear if you need me from the couch."

"No," Jo struggled to find the words. " I would like you to be beside me so I don't feel so alone. I'm scared to go to sleep because of my nightmares and I'm scared of delivering these two. Do you think that would be alright?"

Bobby nodded. "If it's what you want, Jo."

"What do you want, Bobby?"

"I want you and the babies to stay here. I want to be able to take care of the 3 of you for a long time."

"Do you think of me as an equal or as a daughter?"

"An equal," Bobby didn't even hesitate.

"Good." Jo snuggled in a little closer. "That's how I wanted you to think of me."

As bedtime rolled around, Jo moved into Bobby's room. He put some of her things away and they left the rest in the living room.

They both laid there in silence, next to each other but not touching.

"I've thought a bit about what you said," Jo began. "And I trust you to keep it to yourself."

"I can do that, Jo,' Bobby moved closer so he could put a hand on her shoulder. Jo took his hand and held it in hers.

"You are the only one I am going to tell. It's nobody else's business. I sense that you are going to be around for awhile so you need to know." As Jo started to talk, Bobby's heart felt like it would break for her. She told him about what her and John had arranged and that she'd gone out with another guy and he had a mean streak. Bobby asked questions when he needed clarification.

When Jo was done, Bobby walked around and knelt by her bedside as he told her, "I'm not like that, Jo. These things will never happen as long as I can prevent them. You are safe here. You are safe with me."

Jo nodded through her tears and replied, "I already knew that," and gave him a hug.

Bobby curled up behind Jo and held her while they slept. He felt very lucky to have Jo sleeping in his arms.

SNSNSN

The boys came back from hunting and could tell something was different. Jo wasn't as sad or stressed. Bobby seemed happier than usual and he was normally a pretty happy guy. Sam caught on a little quicker than Dean. After supper, Bobby reached over and held Jo's hand for a moment. Sam saw them. Dean was too busy inhaling his food.

They were clearing the kitchen when Bobby told them about the video Jo's midwife had brought. A video of a delivery for them to watch. Just in case Jo went into labor and delivered before the midwife could make it to Bobby's. The guys had to be ready to deliver the babies.

Dean couldn't speak.

"Um, have you seen the video yet?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Are you kidding? Of course not. I was waiting for you two to get back."

"She really wants us in the room when she's delivering?" Sam wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Dean was still silent.

"You boys mean a lot to her since your dad's been how he's been toward her. She needs you there and I sure as hell can't deliver them on my own."

"How about the hospital?" Sam asked.

"She didn't want strangers looking at her and poking at her after what happened at the Road House. Can't say as I blame her. She trusts us."

Sam nodded.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. "You are joking, right? Ha ha?"

"Nope. For real," Bobby said. "Have you talked to your dad?"

"No," Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Well, Jo and I are going to raise the babies. I'll be their daddy as far as they know and Jo wants you to be their uncles."

"Is she cutting Dad off from seeing them?" Dean sounded a little angry.

"No," Bobby explained in a calm voice. "Jo just wants to provide a more stable home for them than you and Sam had. John can still se them when he comes to visit. He just can't tell them that he's their dad. That way he doesn't feel obliged to stick around and can keep hunting the demon. Our home will always be open to you. John will just have to tread lightly until Jo is ready to face him again."

"Does Dad know about this?" Dean wasn't letting it go.

"Not yet," Bobby answered. " I was waiting for him to call so I could tell him. I tried calling him once but got the blasted voicemail of his."

"Oh, we talk to that all the time," Sam smiled. "Nice to know it's not just us that he's snubbing."

"Remember that this is about Jo and the babies, not John." Bobby reminded them. "We can deal with John later. The others need us know."

SNSNSN

No one said a word as the video played. Bobby kept thinking that he'd lived all his years without seeing something like that and he would have been happy if it continued that way. But, he was doing this for Jo. He kept repeating that he was doing it for Jo over and over in his mind.

Jo's face was full of fear.

Sam was grimacing even though he tried not to.

Dean looked horrified. Just plain horrified.

When the video was over, Sam said, "That was educational."

Dean scoffed, stood up, and declared that he wasn't going to have sex any time soon. Then, he walked out of the room. Sam couldn't just let a comment like that go so he followed Dean to give him a hard time.

"How are you doing, darling?" Bobby asked Jo.

"Nervous."

"I am, too. But, this is going to be fine," Bobby said in his most reassuring voice.

"Are Sam and Dean okay with the arrangement?" Jo asked.

"Yep. They are happy to be uncles and happy for us."

Jo breathed a sigh of relief. "Are they okay without delivery plan?"

"They are fine with it," he secretly hoped they wouldn't run for the hills after that awful video. "You are family to them, Jo. They want to be there for you."

Jo nodded and then shifted so she could snuggle into Bobby more. Bobby ran his fingers through her long hair and rested one hand on her belly, checking on his babies.

"Dean," Sam could hardly talk because he was laughing. "It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Were you watching the same video I was? That shit is scarier than any hunt I've ever been on." Dean paused and looked at Sam for a minute. "And how can you be laughing at me? Aren't you as freaked out as I am over this whole new development?"

"Jo being pregnant isn't new," Sam informed him. "Did you think she'd just always be pregnant and never have the babies?"

"No, I knew she'd have them one day. I just wasn't planning on being there."

"Well, consider it as a way to earn some good Karma," Sam suggested.

"I should get the best Karma ever," Dean grumbled.

SNSNSN

Jo tired early and went to bed. Bobby stayed up later with Sam and Dean. They caught up on hunts, hunters they'd run into and various supernatural news.

"Are you guys still okay with our plan for Jo?" Bobby asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"We're fine with it," Sam answered before Dean could open his mouth. "Whatever we can do to help Jo we'll be glad to do."

Dean took a quick glance at Sam and then told Bobby," I'll help Jo however I can. It's not often I get to be an uncle."

SNSNSN

Bobby headed to bed and could still hear Sam and Dean arguing over the remote. He had to laugh. Not much had changed. Bobby slipped into bed beside Jo thinking she was fast asleep. He jumped when Jo asked, "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you, Jo," there was no hesitation in his voice. "I thought you knew that."

"I love you, too, Bobby," Jo wanted to cry with happiness. "I never knew if you felt protective of me or loved me."

"Oh, darling," his voice was soft. "You should have asked sooner. You didn't have to worry."

"Well, Bobby," Jo was having a hard time with her words. "It's just that . . . I wish . . . I wanted to ask you . . ."

"Just ask me, Jo," he put a hand on her cheek so he could see her face. "Whatever is in your mind, it's okay to say."

It was the look in his eyes that calmed her. He was giving her his undivided attention and really wanted to know what she was trying so hard to say.

"I'd like to, but I don't want you to be grossed out. I didn't know if you wanted me the same way. I want something wonderful to erase the Road House memory." She looked at Bobby and hoped he'd understand what her broken sentences were trying to say.

"Take a deep breath, Jo, and relax," Bobby was smiling. "The picture you painted wasn't too clear. But did it start like this?" Bobby kissed her and held her close. She melted under his lips. "More?" Bobby asked.

"All," was her reply.

"All?" Bobby asked. "I've never been with a lady who's expecting."

"You don't have to if it grosses you out--"

"No, Jo. It's just that I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know if there are rules during pregnancy."

"I think we just do what feels good," Jo replied.

"If you say so," Bobby captured her lips with his once again.

SNSNSN

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean tired of late night television. They turned it off and could hear the rustlings coming from Bobby's room. "Good for him," Dean said. "I don't ever recall seeing Bobby with a woman. Jo could be good for him."

Sam was shocked at his brother's insight. "I think she already is."

They were climbing into bed when Dean asked, "Do you think we should call Dad and let him know what Bobby said?"

"That's for Bobby to do," Sam replied. "Like Bobby said, we can handle Dad later. He doesn't need us right now."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Didn't that video seem gross to you?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's not something I'd rent for a Friday night if that's what you mean," Sam remarked. "It's just a fact of life, Dean. We all got here the same way."

"I prefer the stork theory," Dean stated.

"You prefer to live in the land of make-believe?"

"Yeah. Besides, after seeing someone go through giving birth, wouldn't it be kinda difficult to think of them as sexy?"

"They're the ones going through the pain to get the baby. Our part of the baby making is easy and fun. You'd have to respect and love a woman wanting to have your baby, Dean. I think the love part gets you through. I think Dad had that with Mom but he doesn't with Jo."

"Why is that?"

"He must not have made a connection with her."

"Connection. I get those."

"No, Dean, not hook-ups. An actual connection or relationship."

"Oh," Dean's voice fell flat. "One of those."

"Didn't think those were high on your list, Dean," Sam chuckled.

Dean would have thrown his pillow at Sam but then he'd have to walk over to retrieve it if Sam wouldn't give it back.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Dean."

SNSNSN

"Can you two keep Jo busy for a little bit?" Bobby asked. "I want to try calling your dad. She doesn't need to hear that conversation."

"Sure," Sam said. He and Dean went into the living room where Jo was sorting through baby clothes.

Bobby stepped outside and dialed John's number. He was surprised when John actually answered.

"Hello, Bobby. How's Jo doing?" John sounded like he'd been asleep.

"She's okay," Bobby decided to try some small talk first. "What are you hunting?"

"Just finished one," John yawned. "Haven't had a chance to look for the next one yet."

The silence was very awkward.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, John. But, I've decided to help Jo raise the babies. I'm going to be their father."

"What?!"

"Hear me out. Jo and I have grown close. She plans on staying here after they're born. We're happy together, John. Jo said she'd still be fine with you seeing them sometimes, she just doesn't want you to ever tell them that you're biologically their father."

"How did I go from being a father to some visiting stranger?" John demanded.

"You didn't plan on staying put. You said you need to still run after the demon and I guess I can understand that. Jo wants them to have a father that is present for their lives."

"Are my boys still welcome in your home?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they're here right now. They've been helping Jo. They're going to be the babies' uncles."

"Am I still welcome at your house?" John's voice was low.

"Yes," Bobby was careful with his answer. "But, you need to be very understanding for awhile. Until Jo is comfortable around you, you might need to find another place to stay."

"How about when the babies are born?"

"I'll let you know when she's in labor and you can head up and see them right after they are born. But, you won't be able to stay here."

"I don't want to be prevented from seeing my kids," John's voice was rough.

"You've raised the boys," Bobby told him. "The babies are mine."

"Why don't you just get Jo pregnant to have kids of your own?"

"Can't," Bobby replied.

"What?"

"Did you ever know that I got married right out of high school?"

"No."

"Well, my wife wanted kids. That's when I fount out I couldn't. Adoption wasn't an option for her. She wanted our kids, not someone else's. So, she left me for another guy who could give her that."

"I didn't know."

"That's why this is my chance," said Bobby.

"I think I understand," John's voice sounded sad. "I made this mess myself, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"And now you have to find a way to make it better for almost everyone involved."

"Almost everyone?" Bobby didn't understand.

"I thought I could come home after killing the demon and raise my kids like I should have raised Sam and Dean. Staying in one place, being home and not missing out on the little moments."

"We don't know when you'll get the demon," Bobby tried to be gentle. "And these babies can't wait for a father until then."

John cleared his throat. "Have my boys call me soon. I haven't talked to them in awhile."

"Sure, John," Bobby nodded even though John couldn't see him. "And I will call when Jo's time comes."

"Thanks, Bobby," John hung up.

Bobby felt bad for his friend but he felt relieved that they'd had the conversation. He shut his cell phone and headed back inside.

SNSNSN

The midwife's visits became more frequent. She met Sam and Dean. She was a very friendly lady. She was reassuring to Jo and put Bobby at ease. She told them that Jo had started to dilate.

Jo was so uncomfortable. She was huge and having a hard time getting around. She got crabbier than usual. Bobby and Sam handled it well and didn't let it get to them. Dean had a little harder time. He seemed to go for many walks to blow off steam.

They were watching television and sharpening their knives when Jo's water broke. Bobby went to call the midwife and get the supplies she'd left them for when this event came. Dean went with Bobby because Bobby seemed to need someone to keep him calm and focused.

Sam comforted Jo and tried to help her move around to a more comfortable position. Sam stood up and Jo clung to him as another contraction came. He held on tight to her and spoke words of encouragement in a soft voice. Together they made it to the bedroom.

Bobby was already in there trying to get everything arranged. He covered the bed so Jo could lay down. Sam hung onto her hand. After Dean made sure Bobby had all he needed, Dean held Jo's other hand.

Bobby covered Jo with a sheet and then checked to see how far she was. Not enough to start pushing, so Jo would be able to do as she wished to try to deal with the pain. She walked a little but tended to cling to Bobby, rocking like some awkward slow dance.

The midwife made it in time. All 3 men were relieved.

Jo had the loving support of 3 excited guys through it all. They'd seen so much of the evil in the world and hardly any of the good stuff. New babies definitely counted as good stuff. Jo had two healthy boys. They were smaller than those of a single birth but still healthy.

After the first one had been born, Dean checked in the kitchen to see his dad sitting there at the table.

"One healthy boy," Dean said as he put a hand on his dad's shoulder.

John nodded.

"I really think this is the best way," Dean looked out the window instead of at his dad. "You know Bobby will be great to them. Look at how wonderful he has been with us."

John nodded.

When Dean came back out, he told John of a second boy and he was holding the first. "Here," Dean handed the small bundle to his dad. "Jo hasn't named them yet, but this is the older one. I'm going to get some washcloths to wash them up a little. You okay with him while I run upstairs?"

"Yes," John spoke with his voice breaking. His eyes took in all the details of the miracle that he held in his arms. He remembered when the boys were really little, before Mary had died. He thought of the kind of dad he was now. Dean was right. It was better this way. He wanted the babies to have a dad to dote on them and spoil them when their mom wasn't looking. He wanted them to have bedtime stories, play catch and go fishing. Bobby would do it. John was sure of that.

Dean came back and saw the tears in his dad's eyes. "I failed you and Sammy," John said.

"No, you didn't," Dean insisted. "You were our hero. Life changed after the fire but no one is to blame for that."

"I just want better for these boys. Is that wrong?" John looked directly at Dean.

"That means you love them," Dean replied. "You will always love them. You just won't have to deal with the day-to-day issues."

"Can I see the other baby?"

"Sure," Dean took the bundle from John. "I'll bring him out." Before long, Dean deposited another bundle in John's arms.

"Can you see if Jo will let me see her?" he asked Dean.

"I'll check," Dean went back in.

Bobby came out. "You want to see Jo?"

"Just to tell her that she did a wonderful job. I want to apologize for how I was and see if she can forgive me. I know the babies are better off with you, Bobby. Deep down, I know that."

Bobby nodded. "I'll come back when you can come in."

After Jo was cleaned up and settled into bed, John was able to come in.

"You have two beautiful boys, Jo."

"Did you get to hold them?"

"Yes. What are their names?" John never knew small talk could be so hard.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know," Jo paused. "We will give them all the love they need."

"I know," John answered. "I understand why. I'm sorry I didn't help you more."

"You got me to Bobby," Jo smiled. "Maybe that's all you were meant to do." She motioned him over and gave him a hug. "Help us spoil the boys while you are here. I need some rest."

"Are you okay if I stay here?" John was unsure of what he'd heard.

"As long as Bobby's in charge, I'm okay with it."

"You've done a wonderful thing, Jo. You brought two beautiful boys into the world. I called Ellen to let her know all 3 of you were fine. She's so happy."

Jo smiled and closed her eyes. Everyone left the room except for Bobby. "Tired, darling?"

She nodded, eyes still shut.

"I'm tired just watching you do all that work," Bobby moved the covers to tuck her in. "Get some rest," he said as he kissed her forehead. In the doorway, he paused to look at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was a mess and she had no makeup. It was just her.

SNSNSN

The older boy was named William and the younger named Thomas. Billy and Tommy for short.

"How are you doing, John?" Jo asked. She was over most of her hurt feelings and was concerned about him.

"Fine," he tried to smile. "You have a great little family here, Jo. I'm happy for you."

"Because I know you are being sincere, you'll always have a place here. I know you understand the reasoning behind my decisions."

Silence.

"Who knew how hard it would be to keep things casual?" Jo smiled. "I'm happy being a mom. I love Bobby and I know he loves me back. I think this is how it was supposed to be. You can hunt the demon, John. You've followed him all these years. You'll be the one to kill him." She paused. "And, I feel better knowing that you are out there making the world a safe place by hunting. You are a good man, John. We just weren't going to work out."

John nodded. "I kicked myself before thinking that I should have known better than to take you up on your offer. Now I see how happy and loved you are and think that wasn't such a bad thing to do."

"We were there for each other," Jo stated. "We'll continue to be there for each other as friends."

"I'm sorry I couldn't just love you, Jo," John's eyes glistened.

"You had so many other things to do," Jo placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not upset. I'm not alone. And I have known that Mary still has your heart."

John waved goodbye to the group on the porch. Sam and Dean were going to stay on awhile longer. Each of them held a baby. Bobby had his arms wrapped around Jo. They made a pretty picture so John headed out to hunt again.


End file.
